


Восьмой сын

by Alfhild



Category: Hindu Mythology, Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild
Summary: Царевичу Камсе предсказали, что его убьет восьмой сын его сестры, и он решил это предотвратить.





	

Я никогда не воевал так, как подобает кшатрию. Все мои мечты о воинской славе умерли в тот день, когда наперерез свадебному шествию вышел царевич Камса, старший брат моей жены. О его силе и неистовстве в битве уже слагали песни, о его жестокости шептались втихомолку.  
Его колесница преградила нам путь у самого дворца. Солнце светило мне в глаза, и я не сразу увидел, что Камса одет не в праздничные одежды — на нем был черненый панцирь, и что стоит он в своей боевой колеснице, а вокруг смыкают ряды верные ему воины, готовые к бою.  
Первой опомнилась Деваки.  
— Что случилось, брат? — тревожно спросила она. — Ты получил известие о нападении?  
Камса посмотрел на нее — странно, словно видел в первый раз, и улыбнулся. Мне стало страшно от его улыбки.  
— Теперь я царь, дорогая сестра. Отец наш отрекся и отдал корону мне. — Он улыбнулся еще шире. — И моя судьба теперь известна мне и связана с тобой.  
Я не мог ни двинутся, ни заговорить. Процессия, сопровождавшая нас — придворные, танцоры, певцы, просто люди, осыпавшие нас лепестками цветов и зернами риса, пропали — солдаты быстро и слаженно оттеснили их прочь и закрыли ворота. Остались только мы двое и колесничий, который растерянно вертел головой и ничего не понимал.  
— Возьмите ее, — приказал Камса.  
Деваки шарахнулась от протянувшихся к ней рук, ища у меня защиты, и это словно бы пробудило меня — не разум, нет, разум мой был потрясен и молчал, а то, чему меня, царского сына и кшатрия, учили с раннего детства. Я вырвал у кого-то копье и бросился в бой. Не знаю, успел ли я кого-нибудь убить — воины Камсы сражались во многих битвах, им ничего не стоило обезоружить и скрутить неопытного юнца. Нас подтащили к Камсе, Деваки молча вырывалась, но разве могла она одолеть воинов?  
— Мне было предсказано, дорогая сестра, что твой восьмой сын станет моей погибелью.  
— Кто предсказал это тебе? — воскликнула Деваки, перестав вырываться. — Кто обморочил тебя, брат?  
— Предсказатель царя Баны, величайшего из асуров, не ошибается. И я избегну смерти! Я убью твоих сыновей, едва они родятся!  
Он возвышался над нами — черная тень против солнца.  
— Нет! — наконец-то мне отпустило горло, и я попытался возразить ему. — Этому не бывать!  
Камса спрыгнул с колесницы, подошел к мне и схватил за плечи. Теперь я видел его лицо — и страх объял меня целиком. Это было лицо безумца.  
— Мне все равно, от кого моя сестра родит своих детей! — прорычал он, тряхнув меня изо всех сил. — От тебя, царенок, или от моих воинов! Убирайся прочь, беги к своему отцу-глупцу и больше не попадайся мне на пути!  
На миг я возликовал — я вырвусь из этого кошмара. Вернусь домой, все будет хорошо… Но ни отец, ни мать, ни Рохини, первая и любимая жена моя, не примут того, кто бросил жену и удрал. Пусть даже мы с Деваки едва знали друг друга, и свадьба эта была устроена нашим отцами для укрепления союза родов Матхуры, но я только что обвел эту девушку вокруг огня и поклялся…  
— Нет, царевич Камса, — сказал я, выпрямляясь. — Я муж твоей сестры и не оставлю ее.  
Он оскалился.  
— Ну что ж, ты сам выбрал свою судьбу, Васудева.  
Я не знал тогда, что я выбрал. 

Каменное небо. Отчаяние. Ненависть. Ярость, не находящую выхода. Решительный шепот Деваки: “Пусть мой сын остановит его! Восьмой сын, о господин мой!” Ласки, в которых мы то искали утешения, то выхода отчаянию. Мне казалось, что я полон терпения и отрешенности, но это была лишь видимость, и когда Камса сам разбил о стену головы близнецов, моя решимость терпеть и ждать разлетелась в осколки, и я бросился на Камсу, чтобы убить. Напрасно.  
Запах крови преследовал меня, и когда Деваки оправилась от родов и снова обняла меня, ища утешения и исполнения пророчества, я не мог отделаться от этого наваждения. Я обнимал ее и утешал, зная, что все повторится — что растущие в ее чреве дети будут рождены в муках и крови, и умрут, едва успев сделать первый вдох. Иногда я желал, чтобы она умерла родами и все кончилось.  
Я научился молиться. О чем я только не молился в те годы! Тысячи смертей желал я для Камсы, и очищающего пламени — для себя. Мне снились мои дети — похожие на меня, на моих двоюродных и троюродных братьев, во сне они проживали те жизни, что были отняты у них наяву. Мне снились мертвые дети и их кровь на моих руках. Я никогда не спрашивал, что снилось Деваки — просто когда она просыпалась по ночам, я обнимал ее, надеясь защитить хоть от ночных кошмаров, если уж я был бессилен защитить ее от жесткости яви.  
Когда наш седьмой сын исчез из чрева Деваки, я понял, что схожу с ума. Что мы с ней безумны, как Камса, с каждым годом все более походивший уже не на человека, а на асура.  
Восьмой наш ребенок родился в глухую ночь. Стража спала непробудным сном. Над Ямуной бушевала гроза, и внезапно молния ударила совсем рядом. Каменные стены раскрылись, распалась цепь, которой я был прикован к стене. Деваки подтолкнула ко мне корзинку, в которой лежал младенец. Роды были тяжелыми, кровотечение все не унималось, и я видел по ее лицу, что она ждет смерти.  
— Иди, — сказал она. — Пусть мой сын убьет… его…  
Я взял корзину и вышел в ночь и грозу. Воды Ямуны расступились передо мной, молнии не задели. На другом берегу, в большой деревне человек, которого я когда-то прозвал Царем Пастухов, взял моего сына на руки и отдал своей жене. Она приложила его к груди и улыбалась нежно и спокойно.  
— Не возвращайся, — сказал он мне.  
Я покачал головой. Деваки умирала там одна, на окровавленном ложе, и цепь по-прежнему удерживала ее. Быть может, она не ждала меня. Но я вернулся.  
Прошло еще пятнадцать лет, прежде чем пророчество исполнилось и мы увидели своих сыновей.


End file.
